A Reason Why I'm Always Following You
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Ketika Eren menanyakan Mikasa kenapa dia selalu mengikutinya/"Kenapa? Memangnya mengganggu ya?"/"Gak sihh, Tapi..."/ Canon. EreMika. Ga bisa bikin romance! RnR?


" Kau selalu mengikuti ku ,deh. Kenapa sih?"

"Kenapa memangnya? Mengganggu ya?"

"Bukaaaannn! Tapiiiiiiii—"

.

.

.

.

.

**A Reason Why I'm Always Following You**

**Written By: Allen Scarlet**

**Rated: T**

**Genre: Romance,Family,Humor dikit**

**WARNING!: Incest maybe?, Typo(maybe?), Abal tingkat tinggi, Romens anjhur, Canon, ShortFic!, EyD Amburadul, Bahasa non Baku, (mungkin) Modern,dll**

**Pair: EreMika**

**SnK © Hajime Isayama Sensei**

**A Reason Why I'm Following You © Allen Scarlet**

**Cover Image Not Mine! I'm found it from google!**

**Membuat fic ini hanya kesenangan semata! Tidak ada yang disinggung atau dijelek jelek-an disini! **

**Hope You Like It!**

**=Enjoy=**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**A Reason Why I'm Always Following You**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

" Mikasa!" suara seorang remaja lelaki yang masih 'bau kencur' mengudara.

Gadis yang dipanggil, Mikasa, menoleh menuju sumber suara.

Saudara angkat 'tercinta' nya mendekatinya.

—Ralat ding. Bukan sekedar saudara baginya.

—Tapi 'gebetan' nya juga…..

" Kenapa Eren?" suara Mikasa yang dingin bukannya mengatakan kalau dia itu membenci Eren. Malah cinta mati. Yah, sejak tragedi kematian orang tua nya beberapa tahun lalu, Mikasa menjadi sedikit dingin. Meskipun tampang dan suaranya dingin, tapi hatinya tak begitu juga, kok.

" Itu….. Aku mau nanya…."

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—Kenapa sih, kamu suka banget mengikuti aku?"

" Ha?" Muka Mikasa dimiringkan tanda tidak mengerti.

" Itu lhoooo! Kenapa kamu suka mengikuti aku?" tanya Eren lagi. Telunjuknya berputar putar diangkasa. Bagaikan seorang pesulap yang sedang merapal mantra.

" Kenapa memangnya? Mengganggu ya?" tanya Mikasa balik.

"Bukaaaannn! Tapiiiiiiii—" Eren menggaruk garuk belakang tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"—JANGAN BERLEBIHAN NAPA?! MASA KAMU NGIKUTIN AKU SAMPE KE WC SIIH?! PAS AKU PIPIS KAMU PERNAH NGIKUTIN AKU KAANNNN?!" teriak Eren. Jangan lupakan suara kencang Eren yang sedang bersemangat atau marah. Bisa bisa dokter THT jadi kaya raya. Author bangkrut. Readers pada ke dokter. Gak ada yang baca fic author. Oke abaikan.

Bah, kebuka sudah aib Mikasa. Ngikutin Eren sampe ke WC. PLIS, MIKASA. Sifat 'Brother-Complex' mu itu berlebihan sangattttt!

" Itu karena—"

"—TERUS KAMU JUGA PERNAH KAN, NGIKUTIN AKU SAMPE KE KAMAR! PAS AKU GANTI BAJU!?" Horeee. Eren ngebuka semua aib Mikasa. Coba aja, Eren bukan saudara atau 'gebetan' Mikasa. Eren udah bonyok seketika /digampar/.

Lupakan soal Hora Hore diatas. Mengingat kekuatan suara Eren, yang bahkan bisa membuat titan titan yang ber-km km nun jauh disana pergi ke dokter THT —khusus Titan—, sudah pasti kedengaran kemana mana itu aib Mikasa. Bahkan mungkin Corporal Rivaille yang sedang menyesap kopi hangatnya mendengarnya.

Semua kadet prajurit yang ada disitu hanya melongo sambil menatap Mikasa. Mikasa langsung menghadiahkan tatapan dingin kepada mereka semua yang membuat mereka semua kocar kacir.

" Bukan sengaja. Itu karena—"

"—TERUS PAS AKU LAGI 'ANU ANU' SAMA CORPORAL?!"  
Plis Ereeeennnnnnnn! BAHASAMU AMBHIGUUUHHHH

" Itu kar—"

"—TERUS PAS—"

"—EREN!"

Kalau Mikasa sudah marah, tak ada yang berani melawan. Bah.

" Maaf jika aku mengganggu mu karena mengikutimu. Tapi aku harus mengikutimu." Jawab Mikasa masih dengan wajah dinginnya.

" Kenapa?" tanya Eren

" Karena—

.

.

.

.

.

.

Aku mencintaimu…"

Pernyataan cinta ya? Iya ya? Iya ya? Iya dong/digampar/.

Wajah Eren blushing berat. Meskipun tetap datar tapi wajah Mikasa juga memerah hebat.

Eren pun memeluk Mikasa. Mikasa tercengang sesaat lalu membalas pelukan Eren.

Seketika Eren mencium bibir Mikasa. Melumatnya kemudian.

Lalu melepaskan ciuman itu.

" Aku juga mencintaimu…" jawab Eren sambil tersenyum.

Ia pun membelai rambut Mikasa pelan. Lalu berbalik dan berkata, "Maaf, lupakan saja yang tadi". Wajahnya kelihatan sekali memerah. Sementara Mikasa hanya tertawa kecil.

Yaaahhhh…. Setidaknya, Eren sudah tau alasan Mikasa selalu mengikutinya…..

.

.

.

.

.

**Owari dengan tidak elitnya…**

**A/N: HUALOOOOWWW~~~ *loncat dari dalem lemari**

**Allen Scarlet telah kembaleeee~~ *peluk readers *ditendang**

**(WARNING: A/N kali ini bakal panjang sekale, jadi maap yao~)**

**Wokeh, pertama saya mau bilang, Fic ini buat minta maap, saya apdet You Are Mine kelamaan. Sebenernya idenya dah ada di otak, tapi saya lagi UAS. Terroooss, badan saya lagi gak fit T^T. Lagi flu T^T. Huweeeee….. Saya udah nyiapin You Are Mine nihhh! 'v' Sekalian promosi buat yang belum baca You Are Mine xD *ditampol**

**Maaf ya, kalau fanfic saya gak muasin para fans SnK disana TwT. Betewe, maaf romens nya gagal. Saya….. sebenernya kurang suka pair EreMika x'D. Saya Cuma suka AllSnKBoyxEren xD. Atau HaremUke!Eren tepatnya x'D. Maap~ #gaknanya**

**Sekali lagi maaf yaaa~ Saya pamit dulu~ **

**Jaa, Sayonaraaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa~~~**


End file.
